filme_de_craciunfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Vacanze di Natale
Vacanță de Crăciun (titlu original: Vacanze di Natale) este un film de Crăciun italian de comedie din 1983 regizat de Carlo Vanzina. Rolurile principale au fost interpretate de actorii Jerry Calà, Christian De Sica şi Karina Huff. Prezentare thumb De Crăciun, în 1983, două familii se întâlnesc în orașul Cortina d'Ampezzo. Prima familie este foarte bogată, elegantă și rafinată, este originară din Milano şi formată din Christian De Sica și Riccardo Garrone. A doua este formată din persoane extrem de vulgare și dure de la Roma, persoane amuzante ca Marilù Tolo, Claudio Amendola și Mario Brega. Poveștile și aventurile membrilor celor două familii se intersectează și dau naștere la neînțelegeri amuzante. Între timp, un pianist fără niciun ban (Jerry Cala) se îndrăgostește iarăși de fosta sa prietenă (Stefania Sandrelli), acum căsătorită. Roberto Covelli (De Sica) are o prietenă americană, dar nu-i dă prea multă atenție, fiind curtată persistent de Mario Marchetti (Amendola), care inițial a avut o întâlnire cu iubita unui prieten de-al său. In Christmas of 1983 two families collide in Cortina d'Ampezzo. The first is very rich, elegant, refined taste and character and comes from Milan, consisting of Christian De Sica and Riccardo Garrone, while the second is made up of people extremely vulgar and rough to Rome contains the funny characters Claudio Amendola, Marilù Tolo and Mario Brega. The stories and adventures of the members of the two families intersect and give rise to hilarious misunderstandings, while a penniless pianist (Jerry Calà) fall in love again with his ex-girlfriend (Stefania Sandrelli). Roberto Covelli (De Sica) has an American girlfriend but worthy of much attention and persistently courted by Mario Marchetti (Amendola) which was initially became involved in a meeting with the girlfriend of a friend of his. The contact between the two families will be done through the acquaintance of Mario with a member of Covelli which, when seen in front of the rude common people of Rome are upset. After many adventures finished good and evil Samantha's girlfriend, Roberto, will notice the sad courting the mild Mario and give him what he wishes for one night before leaving for ever's America. Meanwhile, the Covelli Family with astonishment and regret discovers that his young son Roberto is gay. One year after the holiday, families reunite in Sardinia during the summer and will create a new whirlwind of hilarious situations. thumb|right|435 px Contactul dintre cele două familii se va face prin cunoștință cu Mario, cu un membru al Covelli care, atunci când este văzută în fața poporului nepoliticos comune ale Romei sunt supărat. După multe aventuri terminat de prietena bine și rău Samanthei, Roberto, va observa trist curte ușoară Mario si da-i ceea ce el dorește pentru o noapte înainte de a pleca pentru totdeauna e America. Între timp, Covelli de familie cu uimire și regret descoperă că tânărul fiul său Roberto este gay. Un an de după vacanță, familiile se reunesc în Sardinia în timpul verii și va crea un nou vârtej de situații hilare. IMDb: Christmas holidays on the snow of Cortina D'Ampezzo. Mario, a guy from Rome who has not much money, falls in love with the American Samantha, the girlfriend of hypochondriac Roberto. Billo, a singer and a playboy, meets Ivana: she now is married with a rich man, Donatone, but in the past she had a flirt with Billo, who wants to light the flame another time. Vacanța de Crăciun pe zăpadă de Cortina D'Ampezzo. Mario, un tip de la Roma, care nu are bani, se încadrează în dragoste cu Samantha american, iubita lui ipohondru Roberto. Billo, un cântăreț și un playboy, întâlnește Ivana: ea acum este casatorita cu un om bogată, Donatone, dar în trecut a avut un flirt cu Billo, care vrea să aprindă flacăra altă dată. Distribuție * Jerry Calà - Billo, il pianista del Night Club * Christian De Sica - Roberto Covelli * Karina Huff - Samantha * Claudio Amendola - Mario Marchetti * Antonella Interlenghi - Serenella * Riccardo Garrone - Giovanni Covelli * Rossella Como - Signora Covelli * Guido Nicheli - Donatone * Marco Urbinati - Luca Covelli * Mario Brega - Arturo Marchetti * Rossana Di Lorenzo - Erminia Marchetti * Marilù Tolo - Grazia Tassoni * Stefania Sandrelli - Ivana * Roberto Della Casa - Cesare * Paolo Baroni - Collosecco * Licinia Lentini - Moira * Moana Pozzi - Luana * Clara Colosimo - Farmacista Coloană sonoră thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px # Amore disperato - Nada # Ancora - Edoardo De Crescenzo # Aria di casa mia - Sammy Barbot # Aumm Aumm - Teresa De Sio # Dance all night - Lu Colombo # Dolce vita - Ryan Paris # Grazie Roma - Antonello Venditti # I like Chopin - Gazebo # I want you - Gary Low # L'anno che verrà - Lucio Dalla # Maracaibo - Lu Colombo # Moonlight shadow - Mike Oldfield (vocal Maggie Reilly) # Musica, musica - Ornella Vanoni # My love won’t let you down - Nathalie # Nell’aria - Marcella Bella # Nothing’s happening by the sea - Chris Rea # Paris Latino - Bandolero # Senza di te - Anna Oxa # Sunshine reggae - Laid Back # Teorema - Marco Ferradini # Vita spericolata - Vasco Rossi Note Legături externe * * *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vacanze_di_Natale * http://subtitrari.regielive.ro/vacanze-di-natale-16319/ Vedeți și * Vacanze di Natale '90 (1990), regia Enrico Oldoini * Vacanze di Natale '91 (1991) * Vacanze di Natale 2000 (1999) * Vacanze di Natale a Cortina (2011) Categorie:Filme din 1983 Categorie:Filme italiene Categorie:Filme în limba italiană Categorie:Filme regizate de Carlo Vanzina Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme de comedie din anii 1980